when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Day
"Oh no. It's the Last Day. Everything is about to die right now, and many universes are going to suffer from heat, blast, radiation, and some effects that would depend on the countries' nuclear weapons. The game is all over, and the world is now at its end. Civilization will collapse. Life will be damaged. Skill will melt and peel off. Eyes will blind. Everything will be destroyed. Wounds will never recover. Hazmat suits will be worn. The sky will be red. Fires will enrage. Firestorms will be there. Black rain will fall. Temperatures will drop. A nuclear winter will come. The ozone layer will deplete. Survivors will be unraveled. It's the beginning of the end, folks. I shall know these words from Ron Perlman that he always said in almost every opening scene of each ''Fallout game: War. War never changes." --Su Ji-Hoon, War Never Changes '''Last Day', also known as L-Day, refers to (despite the name), a several-week-long slow, but very destructive nuclear exchange during World War III that an accident in a nuclear silo was caused by a dim-witted tourist to unintentionally press the missile launch button, thus starting a series of nuclear strikes on the United States of America, Russia, China, the United Kingdom, France, India, Pakistan, North Korea, Israel and other places on Earth and on Remnant, especially other worlds in the multiverse, killing nine quingentillion people (or 75% percent) in the multiverse overall. It started on May 26, 2038 and also ended on June 9, 2038, when nuclear weapons were then to be launched by all the nuclear-capable nations of the ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'' universe (mainly from the United States, China, France, the United Kingdom, North Korea, Israel, Pakistan, Belgium, West Germany, East Germany, South Italy, North Italy, the Netherlands and Turkey). The exchange lasted for approximately a month, a week, a day and two (2) hours after the accident started, according to most survivors' accounts. Once the last atomic bomb and the last nuclear warhead had fallen, many worlds fell into the deep darkness of a nuclear holocaust, resulting in the majority of most civilizations (except some of them, like for example, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and the Imperium of Man, in which prominently never wanted to participate this nuclear war) crumbling across every world affected, including extinction of most plant and animal life and the near-annihilation of humanity and any other sapient species in specific worlds that are affected by the war. In the decades that followed, all worlds that had been affected by this event gave birth to the treacherous and unforgiving wastelands loathed by the people now residing in the lands of the former countries where they reside. It resulted a year of endlessly intense firestorms, wildfires, dry thunderstorms, firenados, droughts, meteor showers, heat waves and volcanic eruptions, then a year later, once the last fires finally ceased by black-colored rain (or nuclear fallout) led a decade-long nuclear winter (which only a few sapient species members went back to the surface to build civilizations, then a nuclear summer (in which most people wore winter clothes and/or spandex jumpsuits with mandated sunglasses with wavelengths that are required to be 400 nm and over (while some wore post-apocalyptic clothing) due to ozone depletion. After Su Ji-Hoon triumphally defeated Lola Loud and the Grand Emperor, he closed Pandora's Box (which turned out to be a source of all problems in history, including World War III) and turned on the Ancient Beacon (a beacon that would call all alien civilizations, all known and all unknown, to restore the omniverse), which are to be both found in the inner core from a neutral ancient civilization of Jötunnia. When unaffected alien civilizations arrived, the Imperium of Man asked them to rebuild all forlorn civilizations and settlements, retake their lost worlds and reclaim all of the lost peoples' treasures, starting on Earth, and then Remnant, and many more and so on. With all of the multiverse restored, it is now united into the Multiversal Federation (with Ji-Hoon being accepted as its national hero, as declared by its first president, Dean Cadance, in Utopia City, just before declining her request as the Vice President of the Multiverse Federation), and soon, all of the multiverse's planets are now restored back to their former state (e.g. ozone layers are restored) and began colonizing unaffected planets and their natural satellites (like the Moon), and all of animal and plant life, extinct or not extinct (except those that are too dangerous) are revived and plant and animal life from the multiverse quickly spreaded to all of the multiverse while mutated animals and evolved ones are spared (thus starting the Quinary Period on Earth), and also restoring all forests and turning desolate wastelands into forest-like places with bustling and rebuilt cities and larger forests without any deserts, natural disasters, conflicts, wars, bloody revolutions and protests to derail the multiverse. Even though the ozone layer is restored, people would still wear winter clothes and/or spandex jumpsuits with sunglasses in rural areas (while some would wear post-apocalyptic clothes), while people are now free to wear what they want in urban areas (in which they are domed with advanced technology to prevent future aggressions). Affects on humanity made them delay their puberty into 20 years of that age and extended their lifespan into 200 years, as same as the bottleneck dolphin's. History Before the Last Day As tensions between the Grand Alliance and the Coalition of the Red Star in certain places around the world escalate, the United Nations direct national, provincial and municipal governments to assemble an emergency operations team, which establish in bomb shelters, permanent and makeshift. After an ignored Alliance ultimatum to the Coalition results in a brief tactical nuclear skirmish, Many worlds experience fear, looting and rioting. "Subversives" including peace activists and some trade unionists are arrested and interned under the Emergency Powers Law. Nuclear Exchange DEFCON 1 is transmitted and all government officials around the universe react with "action, confusion and slight panic." Amidst panic, warheads air burst high over seas and oceans, producing an electromagnetic pulse; most electrical systems throughout many affected worlds (except spared locations are destroyed. The first missile salvos hit NATO targets, including nearby RAF Finningley. Although most cities are not yet heavily damaged, chaos reigns in the streets. Many cities in many worlds are targeted by respective superweapons. Strategic targets, including steel and chemical factories in the Midlands for example, are the primary targets, and tactical targets are the secondary targets. Amidst the blast, what's happening were: *Aliens establish a colony in western Florida and become immune to radiation. *Organic sweep begins in Texas. *Toka Ryuumonbuchi of the Nazi Union is killed by Herobrine and Leonidas. *By this point, 25% of the world's population is wiped out by blast (and more will suffer by fallout). The Communist Party of Australia makes the Australian state of Western Australia to become an independent communist country. The Gulf Coast of the United States is hit by an mega-tsunami caused by an Irken superweapon. *Rebellious Irkens (and the Resisty), led by Zim, overthrow the Almighty Tallests Red and Purple's evil regime, ending the Irkens' era of fear and hatred over many other races forever. *By the end of the nuclear exchanges, 30% of many affected worlds' population is wiped out. Great Firestorm and Other Consequences Two thirds of all the homes in many worlds are destroyed, and immediate deaths range between 12 and 30 trillion. Many governmental buildings are destroyed and trap many of these affected worlds' international emergency operations teams. They attempt to coordinate the affected worlds' emergency and relief efforts through their few remaining short wave radios. The firestorm also have a few events to worsen the affected worlds with some tricks to roll out their sleeves: *A huge battle takes place. Many survivors of the blast do not know the circumstance of the battle, but there will be good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see, as if it takes place in Kavaratti, Lakshadweep, India. *An omnipotential cat of unknown origin will make an "all your planet base are belong to us" message. Surviving scientists have yet to understand the message. *Deceased villains before the Last Day such as Fake Pyrrha, Gotthard Welcker amd Albert Wesker rise up from the dead via unholy means. *The Firestorm War begins too. *With the intergalactic nuclear war happening (thanks to many space empires' participation in World War III), the Clangers' Planet drifts into Alpha Centauri, and the ice layer begins melting, kickstarting the destruction of it too. *With Chuck Norris already passed away before the Last Day happened, he and Bruce Lee will engage in the final fight in Heaven, kickstarting the universe's very first era of instability, which started not only on Earth (including many other worlds), but also in the Solar System, the rest of Milky Way and its nearby galaxies, especially the affected worlds' galaxies and its nearby galaxies. Black Rain and Intergalactic Collapse Nuclear fallout from ground bursts descends upon many places, thus forming themselves into black rain. People succumb to radiation sickness and severe burns. Everyone search for food and water. Fallout and black rain prevent the remaining functioning civil authorities from fighting fires or rescuing those trapped under debris. Everybody were making their way to hospitals and clinics, where there is no electricity, running water, sanitation, or supplies. Soon, looters kill her parents and are executed. As black rain gets heavier hours later, soldiers dig to the basements of government buildings but find most of the emergency staff have suffocated. Without the manpower or fuel to bury or burn the dead, an epidemic of communicable diseases spreads. When the black rain finally got lighter and slowed down in just about two hours later (and the first snow began to fall together with black rain, forming black sleet), the government authorizes capital punishment, and special courts execute criminals. The only viable currency becomes food, given as a reward for work or withheld as punishment. The millions of tons of soot, smoke and dust in the upper atmosphere trigger a nuclear winter. While black rain was stillgetting heavier, consequences will follow: *The Four Riders of the Apocalypse (excluding Death due to his loyalty towards the Dark Lord Knight, Ms. Frizzle and her class, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and the rest of the United Yellow Combat Corporation, especially Yang Xiao Long) will descend upon Earth again. *Everything in the Solar System and its nearby systems will be out of control due to the black rain that had been worsened and spread all across many planets in the Solar System, the Milky Way, and even adjacent galaxies, especially the other worlds' galaxies and its adjacent ones, by Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee. *When the black rain stopped (and while snow is getting heavier), cute, animated-styled young animals fall from the sky, referring itself as "raining cats and dogs," or the "Feral Storm." *Segata Sanshiro recovers from being exploded by a missile from his final commercial with a roundhouse kick that causes a reverse EMP (causing every electronic affected by the EMP to turn itself back on if the wires are repaired and power stations work again). *Surviving potatoes become sapient with cartoony faces (thanks to some magic that had been infused from the black rain), and began to create the Potato Empire. Nuclear Winter and Worsening Turn of Events By July, without running water, electricity, or basic sanitation, most destroyed cities become all but uninhabitable. Thousands of survivors defy official orders and leave the city. Many survivors die of radiation poisoning. Low-flying government light aircraft order them to return home.In half-destroyed, partially-destroyed and spared cities (as designed by the Nuclear War Risk Reduction and Management Council), police officers and armies assign survivors to new houses. Soup kitchens, field hospitals, embalming tents, therapy clinics, homeless shelters, communities and bread lines are being opened in many of these cities that have either been half-destroyed, partially-destroyed, or spared, only for the survivors of these exchanges who don't make it to either starliner spacecrafts, fallout shelters, inner refuges, Vaults and Pulowski Preservation shelters, The people were traveling together to rely on surviving on scavenged food, including the raw carcasses of radiation poisoned livestock. In September, the fine folks partake in the yearly harvest, accomplished using the last remaining petrol and raw human labor, but the nuclear winter keeps yields low. A few million people were born using primitive technology. The armies rely on rifles and tear gas for control. Trillions of people have died due to radiation, fallout or the nuclear strikes. On the spring after the nuclear war, sunlight returns, but food remains scarce due to the lack of equipment, fertilizers, and fuel. Damage to the ozone layer intensifies ultraviolet radiation, increasing cataracts and cancer. Prior to the nuclear summer, the events do happen too: *Many martial artists, such as Manny Pacquiao, Muhammad Ali, Anderson Silva, George St-Pierre, Brock Lesnar, Daniel Bryan and John Cena for example, fight each other, and even against Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee, around them in a climactic showdown at the very end of the black rain. *Abraham Lincoln finally rises from his grave once again with a lightning strike from a thundersnow, but he is assassinated by a time-travelling John Wilkes Booth. John promptly travels back in time, is tracked down by the government, and is executed for a crime he technically hasn't committed yet. *The Black Beast emerges in its attempt to destroy the remnants of civilization in Eurasia completely. *Zeus, Santa Claus and Jesus Christ descend to Earth with an army of saints, along with the Six Heroes' arrival, to defeat the Black Beast ultimately by destroying it. *After being ambushed by the Black Beast clones, Silver is severly wounded, but he also instructs the T-2500.5 to copy his appearance and use his super-speed to bring life and color back to the empty void (as shown in Sonic Generations). As Silver dies, he respawns as his original self, Sonic. This allows the T-2500.5 to copy his appearance and follow through with his plan. Surprisingly, Sonic's idea works, but it was quite a small success. *Taking advantage of the newly crafted landscape from nuclear radiation, all the villains who didn't reform at all after the Day the Multiverse Burned (mainly pure evil villains) use a restored version of their very own syndicate and shoots a laser made of genetically-modified radiation to turn some of the remaining heroic survivors into feral ghouls. *Most of the lucky survivors manage to spare themselves from the global conversion by transforming into feral ghoul copies. *The T-2500.5 becomes the new Secretary-General of the United Nations, but unreformed villains attack him to ensure anarchy in the world. *Supreme Commander Lola Loud of North Korea (later of the Enclave) uses his newly created minions and land to create the Villain Republic. Supreme Commander Lori Loud of China rules as his second-in-command. *The Villain Republic stands strong so that they would think that nobody can feasibly comprehend, let alone learn, what happens after that. *A second wave of raining cute animals begin after the fall of the Villain Republic. *Garfield sacrifices himself with the Lasagna Bomb that he invented to destroy the unreformed villains ultimately, but it turned out that he survived the explosion while the unreformed villains aren't. *A large asteroid causes tsunamis all over the Pacific Ocean. *The Kitten Kids kill the Griffin King. *The Clangers' Planet destruction ended when it went back to its original galaxy by the United Federation of Planets and the Rebel Alliance's newly-invented planet moving devise. *Hulk Hogan and all of his friends escape from the afterlife and make it back to Earth. He takes over West Brazil (a Nazi Order puppet state) and declares war against the NATO Enclave. *Pepsiman invades the western half of Antarctica via the power of Pepsi after Mother Earth (despite severe injures) continues all the rage everywhere against evil. *The slow death of Dimentio, an insane jester who watches over his prisoners in the Dimension Jail, by radiation. Dimentio was immune to everything once (and he's immortal), but radiation to kill him instead. Nuclear Summer and Su Ji-Hoon's Return When Su Ji-Hoon return to Earth from the Axiom, the affected worlds' population has fallen to either medieval and/or ancient history levels. Survivors work the fields using primitive hand-held farming tools. Few children have been born or raised since the attack. They speak in broken grammar due to poor education and the breakdown of family life. Many worlds begin to recover, resuming coal mining, producing limited electricity, and using steam power. The population continues to live in near-barbaric squalor. Few thousand babies are also stillborn too. Full Recovery and Ending of the Story Cities and Military Bases Destroyed This is a list of cities and military bases that have been destroyed on the Last Day, including those that aren't destroyed, halfly destroyed and/or partially destroyed. Mostly destroyed and completely destroyed cities and bases are rendered destroyed too. All nuclear disaster-involved sites and places are spared also (thanks to the brave efforts on stopping terrorist-hacked Coalition ICBMs during Operation Sunbeam). Cities that have polar ice caps and/or coral reefs are spared also. Azeroth (World of Warcraft) *Darnassus, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *Ironforge, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *Orgrimmar, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *Shattrath City, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *Silvermoon City, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *Stormwind, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *The Exodar, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *The Undercity, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) *Thunder Bluff, Azeroth (spared; due to the Treaty of Azeroth) Earth (Real Life) Note: In this list, every major city in the United States is listed with its respective states, its federal distrct, its insular areas, its outlying areas and its United States Army components, but other than that are: *Territorial claims of Antarctica *Provinces of Argentina (including its autonomous city) *States and territories of Australia *States of Austria *Regions and communities of Belgium *Cantons of Bosnia and Herzegovina (including Republika Srpska and its self-governing district) *States of Brazil (including its federal district) *Regions of Cameroon *Territories and provinces of Canada *Provinces of China *Islands of Comoros *Regions of Ethiopia (including its federal cities) *Regions and overseas territories of France *States of Germany *States of India (including its union territories) *Autonomous provinces of Indonesia *Governorates of Iraq (including its autonomous region) *Regions of Italy *Regions of Japan *Historic regions of Libya *States and federal territories of Malaysia *States of Mexico (including its autonomous city) *States of (the Federated States of) Micronesia *States and regions of Myanmar (or Burma) (including its union territory) *Provinces of Nepal *Dependent territories of New Zealand *States of Nigeria (including its territory) *Dependent territories of Norway *Provinces and autonomous territories of Pakistan (including its federal territory) *Territories of Palestine *Administrative regions of the Philippines *Federal subjects (oblasts, republics, autonomous okrugs and krais, including its federal city and its own Jewish Autonomous Oblast) of Russia *Islands of Saint Kitts and Nevis *Federal member states of Somalia *Provinces of South Africa *States of South Sudan *Autonomous communities and autonomous cities of Spain *States of Sudan *Cantons of Switzerland *Governorates of Syria *Regions of Tanzania *Emirates of the United Arab Emirates *Constituent countries and dependent territories of the United Kingdom (including its Crown Dependencies) *States of Venezuela (including its capital district and its federal dependency) *Macroregions and regions of Vietnam These are listed with their respective countries from the above of this paragraph, and that includes the outlying territories of European countries too, especially for other autonomous administrative divisions and dependent territories (such as): *Abyei Area (South Sudan/Sudan) *Adjara (Georgia) *Åland Islands (Finland) *Atlántico Norte (Nicaragua) *Atlántico Sur (Nicaragua) *Azores (Portugal) *Bangsamoro (Philippines) *Barbuda (Antigua and Barbuda) *Bougainvill (Papua New Guinea) *Bouvet I Island (Norway) *Crimea (Ukraine) *Easter Island (Chile) *Gagauzia (Moldova) *Gorno-Badakhshan Autonomous Province (Tajikistan) *Jan Mayen (Norway) *Karakalpakstan (Uzbekistan) *Madeira (Portugal) *Mount Athos (Greece) *Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic (Azerbaijan) *Peter I Island (Norway) *Príncipe (São Tomé and Príncipe) *Queen Maud Land (Norway) *Rodrigues (Mauritius) *Rojava (Syria) *Svalbard (Norway) *Tobago (Trinidad and Tobago) *Vojvodina (Serbia) *Zanzibar (Tanzania) States with limited recognition are included as well. The following is also listed in OTL/pre-World War III countries also. *Abasha, Georgia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Aboa (research station), Queen Maud Land, Antarctica *Acapulco, Mexico (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Adelaide, South Australia, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Adıyaman, Turkey (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Air Force Academy, Colorado, United States *Akhmeta, Georgia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Akron, Ohio, United States (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Albany, New York, United States (spared; due to the Ground-Based Interceptors' advanced targeting technology) *Alexandria, Virginia, United States *Amagasaki, Kansai Region, Japan *Amstetten, Lower Austria, Austria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station, Ross Dependency, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Anchorage, Alaska, United States *Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland, United States *Ankara, Turkey (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Annapolis, Maryland, United States *Antwerp, Flanders, Belgium *Area 51, Nevada, United States ((spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles, but this was the original target before hitting San Diego) *Arlington, Virginia, United States *Arlon, Walloonia, Belgium *Ashmore Reef, Ashmore and Cartier Islands, Australia (spared; due to coral reefs) *Atlanta, Georgia, United States *Atlas Cove, Heard Island and McDonald Islands, Australia *Auckland, New Zealand (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Augusta, Maine, United States *Austin, Texas, United States *Bajo Nuevo Bank (Petrel Island), United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Bajram Curri (town), Albania (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Baker Island, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Balombo, Angola (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Baltimore, Maryland, United States *Bangkok, Thailand (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana, United States *Baton Rouge, Louisiana, United States *Beirut, Lebanon (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Belfast, Northern Ireland, United Kingdom (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Bendigo, Victoria, Australia (spared; due to the CSCS's advanced anti-ballistic defensive systems) *Bern, Bern Canton, Switzerland (spared; due to neutrality) *Bihać, Una-Sana Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Billings, Montana, United States *Birmingham, Alabama, United States *Bismarck, North Dakota, United States *Boise, Idaho, United States *Bordj Bou Arréridj, Algeria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Boston, Massachusetts, United States *Bridgeport, Connecticut, United States *Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Bristol, England, United Kingdom (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Bruges, Flanders, Belgium *Brussels, Brussels Capital Region, Belgium *Budapest, Hungary (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Buenos Aires, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Bundaberg, Queensland, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Burastan, Armenia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Burlington, Vermont, United States *Byuravan, Armenia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Caimbambo, Angola (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Cairns, Queensland, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Cairo, Egypt (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Caloocan, Metro Manila, Philippines (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Camp Humphreys, Armed Forces Pacific, United States *Canberra, Australian Capital Territory, Australia (spared; due to the fact that the CSCS had been using anti-nuclear weapon defensive systems) *Cape Town, Western Cape, South Africa (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Caracas, Venezuelan Capital District, Venezuela (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Carlisle, Pennsylvania, United States *Carson City, Nevada, United States *Cartier Island, Ashmore and Cartier Islands, Australia (spared; due to coral reefs) *Casablanca, Morocco (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Caserma Ederle, Armed Forces Africa, United States *Charleston, South Carolina, United States *Charleston, West Virginia, United States *Charlotte, North Carolina, United States *Charlotte Amalie, United States Virgin Islands, United States *Cheyenne, Wyoming, United States *Chicago, Illinois, United States *Christchurch, New Zealand (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Colombo, Sri Lanka (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Colorado Springs, Colorado, United States (destroyed by Russia because of the NORAD base at Cheyenne Mountain via KGB's intelligence reports) *Columbia, South Carolina, United States *Columbus, Ohio, United States (partially destroyed, due to the usage of Ground-Based Interceptors) *Concord, New Hampshire, United States *Córdoba, Córdoba Province, Argentina *Corrientes, Corrientes Province, Argentina *Dalar, Armenia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Dallas, Texas, United States (spared; due to an interruption of an Organic Sweep) *Daşkəsən, Azerbaijan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Davao City, Davao Region, Philippines (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Davis Station, Australian Antarctic Territory, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Dededo, Guam, United States (spared; due that North Korea had already used a Hwasong-15 onto that island, along with Hawaii) *Denver, Colorado, United States *Des Moines, Iowa, United States *Detroit, Michigan, United States *Diadema, São Paulo, Brazil (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Điện Biên Phủ, Northwest Vietnam, Northern Vietnam, Vietnam (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles, anti-ballistic flak guns and anti-ballistic flak towers, and even a Vietnamese-made Gundam, just after the Second Reunification of Vietnam) *Dome Fuji Station, Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Dover, Delaware, United States *Dumont d'Urville Station, Adélie Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *El Paso, New Mexico, United States (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Elugelab, Marshall Islands (spared; due to the fact that Ivy Mike once took place) *Eupen, German-Speaking Community, Belgium *Fargo, North Dakota, United States *Fethiye, Turkey (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Florida Este, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Flying Fish Cove, Christmas Island, Australia *Formosa, Formosa Province, Argentina *Fort Belvoir, Virginia, United States *Fort Benning, Georgia, United States *Fort Bliss, New Mexico/Texas, United States *Fort Bragg, North Carolina, United States *Fort Campbell, Kentucky, United States *Fort Carson, Colorado, United States *Fort Drum, New York, United States *Fort Eustis, Virginia, United States *Fort Hood, Texas, United States *Fort Knox, Kentucky, United States *Fort Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C., United States *Fort Riley, Kansas, United States *Fort Shafter, Armed Forces Pacific, United States *Fort Stewart, Georgia, United States *Frankfort, Kentucky, United States *Freiburg im Breisgau, Baden-WürttembergGermany (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Funafuti, Tuvalu (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Fushë-Arrëz, Albania (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Füzuli, Artsakh (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Gədəbəy, Azerbaijan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Ganja, Azerbaijan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Geneva, Geneva Canton, Switzerland (spared; due to neutrality) *Ghent, Flanders, Belgium *Goražde, Bosnian-Podrinje Canton Goražde, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Grand Rapids, Michigan, United States (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Gurjaani, Georgia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Gyeongyeong, South Korea (spared; due to advanced radar-jamming devices and stronger anti-ballistic missile defenses, just because it's also Su Ji-Hoon's home) *Hagåtña, Guam, United States (spared; due that North Korea had already used a Hwasong-15 onto that island, along with Hawaii) *Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, United States *Hartford, Connecticut, United States *Hasselt, Flanders, Belgium *Helena, Montana, United States *Hervey Bay, Queensland, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Hibernia Reef, Ashmore and Cartier Islands, Australia (spared; due to coral reefs) *Hickam Air Force Base, Hawaii, United States *Hiroshima, Chūgoku Region, Japan (spared; due to the fact that it was bombed on August 6, 1945 by a B-29) *Hobart, Tasmania, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Hong Kong, Hong Kong Special Administrative Region, China (Hong Kong is under second British administration) *Honolulu, Hawaii, United States (spared; due that North Korea had already used a Hwasong-15 onto that island, along with Guam) *Houston, Texas, United States (destroyed by the Irken Armada during the ongoing Organic Sweep, it was also largely destroyed by a nuclear missile in an effort to stop the Organic Sweep) *Howland Island, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Hurlburt Field, Florida, United States *Indianapolis, Indiana, United States *Ittoqqortoormiit, Greenland, Denmark (spared; due to the polar ice caps) *Jackson, Mississippi, United States *Jacksonville, Florida, United States *Jarvis Island, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Jefferson City, Kansas, United States *Jennings, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Jervis Bay Village, Jervis Bay Territory, Australia *Johnston Atoll, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington, United States *Joint Base San Antonio, Texas, United States *Jundiaí, São Paulo, Brazil (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Juneau, Alaska, United States *Kahului, Hawaii, United States (spared; due that North Korea had already used a Hwasong-15 onto that island, along with Guam) *Kansas City, Missouri, United States *Karaman, Turkey (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Kantō Region, Japan *Kenosha, Wisconsin, United States (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Khanty-Mansiysk, Khanty-Mansi Autonomous Okrug, Russia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Kingman Reef, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Kingston, Norfolk Island, Australia *Kırıkkale, Turkey (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Kirkland Air Force Base, New Mexico, United States *Kitakyushu, Kyushu Region, Japan *Kızıltepe, Turkey (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Kobe, Kansai Region, Japan *Kohnen, Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Krasnodar, Krasnodar Krai, Russia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Krems, Lower Austria, Austria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Kyoto, Kansai, Japan *La Plata, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina *La Rioja, La Rioja Province, Argentina *Laghouat, Algeria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, United States *Lansing, Michigan, United States *Las Vegas, Nevada, United States (spared; due to Mr. House's platinum chips that intercepted the warheads) *Leeds, England, United Kingdom (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Leoben, Styria, Austria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Leuven, Flanders, Belgium *Liberta, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Liège, Walloonia, Belgium *Lima, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina (spared; due to the fact that the People's Revolutionary Army of Argentina once attacked the Atucha Nuclear Power Plant on March 25, 1973) *Lincoln, Nebraska, United States *Little Rock, Arkansas, United States *Livno, Herzeg-Bosnia Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Lobito, Angola (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Lombe, Angola (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Londrina, Paraná, Brazil (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Los Angeles, California, United States (partially destroyed; due to the ODIN Space Station's lack of accuracy to focus on the American-controlled major cities in the Confederate States) *Louisville, Kentucky, United States *Lucius D. Clay Kaserne, Armed Forces Europe, United States *Macau, Macau Special Administrative Region, China (Macau is under second Portuguese administration) *Madison, Wisconsin, United States *Mainz, Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Maitri, Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Majuro, Marshall Islands (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Manchester, New Hampshire, United States *Mandalay, Mandalay Region, Myanmar (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Marikina, Metro Manila, Philippines (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Mario Zucchelli Station, Ross Dependency, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Masbate City, Philippines (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *McMurdo Station, Ross Dependency, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Mecca, Saudi Arabia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Melbourne, Victoria, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Mendoza, Mendoza Province, Argentina *Midway Atoll, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Milwaukee, Wisconsin, United States *Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States *Mirny Station, Queen Mary Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Monaco, Monaco (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Mons, Walloonia, Belgium *Montgomery, Alabama, United States *Montpelier, Vermont, United States *Montreal, Quebec, Canada (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Mostar, Herzegovina-Neretva Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Munich, Bavaria, Germany (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Nagasaki, Kyushu Region, Japan (spared; due to the fact that it was bombed on August 9, 1945 by a B-29) *Nagoya, Chūbu Region, Japan *Naha, Kyushu Region, Japan *Namu Island, Marshall Islands (spared; due to the fact that the Bikini Atoll had a nuclear test once) *Namur, Walloonia, Belgium *Nashville, Tennessee, United States *Navassa Island, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Neumayer-Station III, Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Neuquén, Neuquén Province, Argentina *New Orleans, Louisiana, United States *New York City, New York, United States *Newark, New Jersey, United States *Nha Trang, South Central Coast, Central Vietnam, Vietnam (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles from the USRAC) *Niigata (city), Chūbu Region, Japan *Ninotsminda, Georgia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Novolazarevskaya Station, Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Nuuk, Greenland, Denmark (spared; due to the polar ice caps) *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, United States *Olathe, Kansas, United States (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Old Road, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Olympia, Washington, United States *Omaha, Nebraska, United States *Orašje, Posavina Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Orcadas Base, Argentine Antarctica, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Osaka, Kansai Region, Japan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Ouargla, Algeria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Pago Pag, American Samoa, United States *Palayan, Central Luzon, Philippines (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Palmyra Atoll, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Paraná, Entre Ríos Province, Argentina *Parham, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Perth, Western Australia, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Peter I Island, Peter I Island, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado, United States *Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy, Kamchatka Krai, Russia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Petrozavodsk, Republic of Karelia, Russia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Philadelphia, Pensnylvania, United States *Phoenix, Arizona, United States *Pierre, South Dakota, United States *Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Portland, Maine, United States *Portland, Oregon, United States *Posadas, Misiones Province, Argentina *Princess Elisabeth Base, Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Providence, Rhode Island, United States *Puli Alam, Afghanistan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Punta Arenas, Chile (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range, and even the fact that it's almost part of Antarctica) *Qiqihar, Heilongjiang, China (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Quantico, Virginia, United States *Raleigh, North Carolina, United States *Ramstein Air Base, Armed Forces Europe, United States *Randolph Air Force Base, Texas, United States *Ranga Hoa, Easter Island, Chile (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Rawson, Chubut Province, Argentina *Redstone Arsenal, Alabama, United States *Regensburg, Bavaria, Germany (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Resistencia, Chaco Province, Argentina *Reykjavik, Iceland (partially destroyed; due to the mountains shielding this city) *Richmond, Virginia, United States *Robins Air Force Base, Georgia, United States *Rock Island Arsenal, Illinois, United States *Rose Barracks, Armed Forces Europe, United States *Roskovec, Albania (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Rothera, British Antarctic Territory, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Rotterdam, Netherlands (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Şabran, Azerbaijan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Sacramento, California, United States *Saipan, Northern Mariana Island, United States *Salem, Oregon, United States *Salt Lake City, Utah, United States *Salta, Salta Province, Argentina *Salzgitter, Lower Saxony, Germany (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *San Diego, California, United States (destroyed by China after failing to hit Area 51) *San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca, Catamarca Province, Argentina *San Francisco, California, United States (partially destroyed; due to the ODIN Space Station's lack of accuracy to focus on the American-controlled major cities in the Confederate States) *San Juan, Puerto Rico, United States *San Juan, San Juan Province, Argentina *San Luis, San Luis Province, Argentina *San Martín, Mendoza Province, Argentina (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina *San Nicolaas, Aruba, Netherlands (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *San Salvador de Jujuy, Jujuy Province, Argentina *SANAE IV, Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Santa Fe, Santa Fe Province, Argentina *Santa Rosa, La Pampa Province, Argentina *Santiago, Chile (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range and the Andes Mountains shielding the city) *Santiago del Estero, Santiago del Estero Province, Argentina *Sarajevo, Sarajevo Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Savaneta, Aruba, Netherlands (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Schofield Barracks, Hawaii, United States *Scott Air Force Base, Illinois, United States *Scott Base, Ross Dependency, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Seattle, Washington, United States *Serranilla Bank, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina, United States *Shchyolkovo, Moscow Oblast, Russia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Sheberghan, Afghanistan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Show Station (Antarctica), Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Simi Valley, California, United States (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Sioux Falls, South Dakota, United States *Široki Brijeg, West Herzegovina Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Solingen, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Sornàs, Andorra (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Southampton, England, United Kingdom (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Springfield, Illinois, United States *St. Louis, Missouri, United States (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *St. Paul, Minnesota, United States *Stockholm, Sweden (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Sukth, Albania (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Surigao City, Caraga, Philippines (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Suva, Fiji (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Swetes, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Taipei, Taiwan (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Tallahassee, Florida, United States *Tarawa, Kiribati (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Thimphu, Bhutan (spared; due to the Himalayas mountain range shielding the city) *Thủ Dầu Một, Southeast Vietnam, Southern Vietnam (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles from the USRAC) *Tokyo, Kantō Region, Japan *Topeka, Kansas, United States *Tor (research station), Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Traun, Upper Austria, Austria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Travnik, Central Bosnia Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Trenton, New Jersey, United States *Tripoli, Tropolitania, Libya (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Troll (research station), Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Tsnori, Georgia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Tuzla, Tuzla Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Ura Vajguroe, Albania (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Ushuaia, Tierra del Fuego Province, Argentina (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range, including strong winds in this region particulary) *Valencia, Bukidnon, Northern Mindanao, Philippines (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Valletta, Malta (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Vicenza, Veneto, Italy *Viedma, Río Negro Province, Argentina *Việt Trì, Northeast Vietnam, Northern Vietnam, Vietnam (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles from the USRAC) *Villa Centenario, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Villa Las Estrellas, Chilean Antartic Territory, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Villa Madero, Buenos Aires Province, Argentina (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Vilseck, Bavaria, Germany *Vinh, North Central Vietnam, Central Vietnam, Vietnam (spared; due to a Vietnamese-made Gundam being capable of destroying nuclear weapons) *Virginia Beach, Virginia, United States *Vladikavkaz, North Ossetia-Alania, Russia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Wake Island, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States *Wasa (research station), Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (spared; due to polar ice caps) *Washington, D.C., United States *Wavre, Walloonia, Belgium *Wellington, New Zealand (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *West Island, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, Australia *West Point, New York, United States *Wichita, Kansas, United States *Wiesbaden, Hesse, Germany (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Winchester, England, United Kingdom (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Willikies, Antigua, Antigua and Barbuda (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Willis Island, Coral Sea Islands, Australia (spared; due to coral reefs) *Wilmington, Delaware, United States *Wolfsberg, Carinthia, Austria (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Wollongong, New South Wales, Australia (spared; due to the nuclear weapons' lack of fuel and range) *Worchester, England, United Kingdom (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio, United States *Wuhan, Hubei, China (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Yakutsk, Yakutia, Russia (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Yerba Buena, Tucumán Province, Argentina (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Yokohama, Kantō Region, Japan *Yozgat, Turkey (spared; due to the usage of anti-ballistic missiles) *Zenica, Zenica-Doboj Canton, Bosnia and Herzegovina *Zion, Zion (The Matrix) (spared; due to the fact that it's a human holdout against the Machines) *Zürich, Zürich Canton, Switzerland (spared; due to neutrality) Enroth (Heroes of Might and Magic) *Kreelah, Eeofol (halfly destroyed; due to Erathian ICBMs' lack of accuracy) Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) *Aeradish, Carlite (spared; due to the fact that their futuristic weapons can be able to destroy any nuclear weapon) *Bersiegerlin, Werman Reich (spared; due to the usage of defensive anti-nuclear weapons) *Botanic Panic Garden, Botanica (spared; due to the Inkwell Isle Girls and the fact that it's the home of Betty Beet and the rest of the Root Pack) *Dramatic Fanatic Theater, Dramatica (spared; due to the Inkwell Isle Girls and the fact that it's the home of Sally Stageplay) *Honeycomb Herald Hive, Honeycombia (spared; due to the Inkwell Isle Girls and the fact that it's the home of Rumor Honeybottoms) *Reeseville, Sugarland (spared; due to the Inkwell Isle Girls and the fact that it's the home of Baroness von Bon Bon) *Stuttwerder, Werman Reich (spared; due to the usage of defensive anti-nuclear weapons) *Threatenin' Zeppelin Observatory, Zeppelinistan (spared; due to the Inkwell Isle Girls and the fact that it's the home of Hilda Berg) Inner Sphere (BattleTech) *Capella, Capellan Confederation *Sarna, Capellan Confederation *Sian, Capellan Confederation *Sirius, Capellan Confederation *St. Ives, Capellan Confederation *Tikonov, Capellan Confederation Middle Earth (Lord of the Rings) *Osgiliath, Gondor Remnant (RWBY) *Faujing, Fauwan (partially destroyed; due to the fact that the Faunus People's Liberation Army saved most of the survivors so that they would've created an underground city to prevent a nuclear attack since they used anti-ballistic missiles) *Swynleas, Sterwis (spared; due to the fact that their futuristic weapons can be able to destroy any nuclear weapon) Sequin Land (Shnatae) *Bandit Town, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Cape Crustacean, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Freshwater Town, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Frostbite Island, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Lonely Grave Island, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Mermaid Falls, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Mud Bog Island, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Oasis Town, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Propeller Town, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Saliva Island, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Scarecrow Fields, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Scuttle Town, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Spiderweb Island, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Tan Line Island, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Tassel Town, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Water Town, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Zombie Caravan, Sequin Federation (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) Sera (Gears of War) *Andius, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Anvegad, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Autrin, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Berephus, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Bonbourg, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Chalitz, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Char, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Concord, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Corren, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Danava, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Ephyra, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Estana, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Gerrenhalt, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Ghato City, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Halvo Bay, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Hanover, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Hatton, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Ibiri, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Ilima, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Jacinto City, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Jannermont, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Jasper, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Jilane, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Kinnerlake, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Lakar, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Lake Station, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Landown, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Mattino Junction, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Mendurat, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Mercy, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Meschov, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Montevado, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Narakir, Coalition of Ordered Governments *New Ephyra, Coalition of Ordered Governments *New Fortitude, Coalition of Ordered Governments *New Jacinto, Coalition of Ordered Governments *New Sherrith, Coalition of Ordered Governments *New Temperance, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Nexus, Locust Horde *Oskeny, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Paro, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Pelruan, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Porra, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Port Caval, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Port Farrall, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Port Lorrence, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Port Slaughterhouse, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Porta Ogari, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Ragani, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Ramascu, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Reinne, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Seiden, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Senio, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Shavad, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Soteroa, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Speyer, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Tenla, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Timgad City, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Tollen, Coalition of Ordered Governments *Vonner Bay, Coalition of Ordered Governments Star Wars Galaxy (Star Wars) *Crevasse City, Alderaan, Galactic Republic *Dac City, Mon Cala, Galactic Empire *Jedha City, Jedha, Galactic Republic *Republic City, Hosnia, Galactic Republic Westeros (Game of Thrones) *Old Valyria, Valyria *Qarth, Qarth Other Cities *Adventure Bay, Barkingburg (PAW Patrol) (spared; due to futuristic weapons made by the United Preschool Nations, including imported ones from many futuristic countries) *Astro City, Samaritania (Astro City) (spared; due to Samaritan's superpowers) *Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) (partially destroyed; due to Sandy Cheek's latest invention that focuses on destroying nuclear weapons and defending Bikini Bottom from the impending collateral damage done by the warheads) *Canopolis, Canopy Kingdom (Skullgirls) (spared; due to tactical nuclear weapons) *Central City, Flash Empire (The Flash) (spared; due to The Flash's superpowers) *Coast City, New Oa (Green Lantern) *Dalek City, Skaro, Dalek Empire (Doctor Who) *Empire City, New York, United States (inFAMOUS) *Fairy World, Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) (spared; due to magic) *Keystone City, Flash Empire (The Flash) (spared; due to the Flash's superpowers) *Hesperus, United Citizen Federation (Starship Troopers) (spared; due to futuristic technology) *Nowhere, Dilworthia (halfly destroyed; due to Courage's brave efforts to save the Bagge Farmhouse from its destruction, and as a result, half of this city's downtown and some of its residential areas are destroyed while most are safe from the explosion) *Roku San, United Citizen Federation (Starship Troopers) (spared; due to futuristic technology) *Sanctuary, United Citizen Federation (Starship Troopers) (spared; due to futuristic technology) *Terra, Imperium of Man (Warhammer 40K) (spared; due to neutrality) *Walkerville, Walkerville (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) (spared; due that Ms. Frizzle (Fiona Felicity Frizzle)'s Magic School Bus can transform itself into an anti-ballistic missile so it can destroy all the incoming nuclear missiles and/or warheads to prevent the city's collateral damage) *Windy, Squirrel High Command (Conker) (spared; due to the Squirrel High Command's imported futuristic weapons from Sterwis, which intercepted many nuclear warheads, and even prevented an EMP blast) *Zegema Beach, United Citizen Federation (Starship Troopers) (spared; due to futuristic technology) List of Superweapons Used in the Last Day *Alien Invasion *Antimatter Bomb *Anti-Tank Landmine *Artifical Intelligence Takeover *Atomic Demolition Munition *Biological Weapon *Black Hole Bomb *Bunker Buster *Chemical Weapon *Cobalt Bomb *Cosmic Bubble *Cruise Missile *Depth Bomb *Diamond Meteorite *Die Glocke *Dragon Attack *Earthquake Bomb *EMP Bomb *Feraliminal Lycanthropizer *Fertility Loss *Gene Drive *Giant Laser *Gray Goo *High-Explosive Bomb *Hydrogen Bomb *Improvised Nuclear Devise *Intercontinental Ballistic Missile *Kaiju Attack *Kinetic Bombardment *Manmade Asteroid *Manmade Black Hole *Manmade Earthquake *Manmade Gamma Ray *Manmade Geomagnetic Storm *Manmade Meteorite *Manmade Solar Flare *Manmade Supercell Thunderstorm *Manmade Supervolcano Eruption *Manmade Volcano Eruoption *Manmade Tropical Cyclone *Manmade Volcano Eruoption *Mass Anarchy *Mecha *Missile *Napalm Bomb *Neutron Bomb *Nuclear Artillery *Nuclear Bomb *Nuclear Depth Bomb *Nuclear Torpedo *Orbital Laser *Railway Gun *Simulation Malfunction *Species Revolution *Submarine-Launched Ballistic Missile *Sun Gun *Thermobaric Weapon *Thermo-Nuclear Bomb *UFO Beam *Zombie Apocalypse Known Casualties Heat/Blast *The Devil Fallout *Sgt. Myo Song-Hun Other than Heat, Blast and Fallout *Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple (executed by Irken soldiers who rebel against them) *Batman (faked his death after fighting Superman, then was killed by desperate survivors) *Cyber-Dees (killed throughout the Firestorm War) *Godzilla (killed by Super Sonic and Super Shadow after fusing with the Death Egg) *King Fire Slime (killed by Su Ji-Hoon upon evacuating to the Axiom, presumably on purpose) *Mabel Pines (turned into a ghost, rumored to have been killed by raiders) *Mr. Rogers (committed suicide with a seppuku during the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny) *T-5000/T-5001 (destroyed by desparate survivors) Trivia *All spared, partially destroyed and halfly destroyed cities are placed with "Anti-Black Rain Domes" to be designated as "Safe Havens." *The name "Last Day" takes its reference and its name from a similar event that happens in the (alternate) timeline of Fallout Equestria. **Both of them are nuclear exchanges that changed these worlds forever. *These phenomenons are quite similar to what the UnWorld (from the UnAnything Wiki) might've been ended (like this; and even this). **It's less parodied, less satirical, less insulting, more serious, more dramatical and more original in these events. *While black rain contains fallout, snow in the nuclear winter does not contain fallout at all, and which is why, they're both different. *At the same time when black rain is about to fall down, all the Walkerville Elementary School students (like Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Timothy "Tim" Jamal and Wanda Li) slept in formal clothes (because of the slight lowering of temperature by one degree centigrade, which is the anti-radiation domes' only disadvantage). It's seen in the chapter, "A Field Trip of Dreams." **Which is why, the boys wear black or dark-colored suits and tuxedoes (to represent mourning), and girls wear light-colored dresses, gowns and blouse-and-skirt sets (to represent hope). Boys also represent hope with their dress shirts and ties' colors. ***Parents and grandparents also do the same too in business suits (for both genders) and short dresses (for some mothers and grandmothers). Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Lore Category:Wars Category:World War III Events